


Again?

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-31
Updated: 1998-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 13:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11336058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Mulder and Skinner discover a mutual attraction.





	Again?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Again?? by Meggie

From Wed Oct 23 12:37:36 1996  
Hi, this is my first post to this newsgroup, but not the first story I've written. It is slash, dealing with Skinner and Mulder. If that offends you, hit <n> or <del> now.   
For those that are reading this, there is a gap of about two weeks in this story. All you need to know is that nothing happens. There is quite a bit of angst in that period of time and that story should be out in a week or two.   
Legal Stuff: Mulder, Scully, Skinner, and Cancerman belong to Chris Carter and 10-13 Productions, and possibly FOX Television. This is an unauthorized piece of fiction, meant for enjoyment. This is not generating any revenue for me or anyone else, so there is absolutely nothing to sue me for. (Not that I have much anyways <g>)  
Again? is the title of the story and if anyone can tell me what it is in reference to, the prize is virtual chocolate. There are ideas in my head for this to become a trilogy.

* * *

Again??  
by Meggie

     Walter Skinner rested his head in his hands and sighed. *I can't control him anymore* he thought. *This search for truth is too damned important to him, but ust to dangerous. Both for him and Scully.*

     At the knock on the door, he raised his head and looked at the two Special (*that's the truth* he thought ironically and grimaced at the pun) Agents who entered his office and sat quietly, waiting for the Assistant Director to open the conversation.

     "Agents Scully and Mulder, I asked you here for a reason. I've ust had a disturbing message cross my desk. It seems that Cancerman, as you call him, has died. Apparently foul play was involoved. He was found on M street, rolled in a gutter with a gunshot wound to the chest at apparently point blank range. What I need to know is if either of you had some prior knowledge of this event?"

     Mulder spoke first, "No,sir. Neither of us had any idea that something like this was about to go down. It is possible that we could find something out though."

     "No, Agent Mulder. The Consortium has refused FBI involvment by running the two agents assigned in circles. As for you two, yuor involvment is at a close. Dismissed." Skinner swiveled in his chair to look out the windows. 

     He heard the door open and close softly, then a quiet voice ask, "Sir,Agent Scully has gone. I have one question remaining though. Is the X-files division going to remain open?"

     "Agent Mulder, there is nothing indicative of any future plans to close the X-files division. Is there anything else?"

     "No, sir. Thank you." Mulder turned and started for the door.

     "Mulder, there is something else. You and I need to talk, somewhere away from the office. Meet me at my house tomorrow night at eight o'clock. That's all."

     "Yes sir."

     *****

     "Scully, the man asked me to his house!! Why?" Mulder stopped pacing and looked at the bemused expression on his partner's face.

     "Mulder, you meet some of the most filthy people in the worst parts of town and you're complaining about meeting an Assistant Director in his clean home for a simple discussion?" her laugh trilled gently in the cramped office.

     "Fine, maybe I'm just extremely paranoid, but Scully, he's the A.D.!"

     *****

     Walter Skinner was already regreting his decision to invite Mulder to the house for a discussion. *That was a stupid move, Walter. Why let the Consortium draw conclusions that simply have no basis? Why set yourself up for that?*

     He groaned and let his head fall into his hands. 

     *****

     Mulder shrugged into his overcoat and closed the apartment door. As he rode the elevator downstairs, he thought about the conversation that he hoped was about to occur. *The X-files will stay open, he's adding more people and Scully is being promoted to co department head . . . Uh-huh, Mulder, you're dreaming. The only thing that Skinner wants to discuss is . . . what? He never did say. Oh, g-d, hoiw do you manage to get yourself into these things everytime, Mulder?*

     The doors binged and he headed toward his car.

     *****

     Walter heard the bell and rubbed his palms against the thighs of the chinos he was wearing. he opened the door to see Mulder huddled against the door, right arm against his midsection. 

     "Walter, let me in. Uggghhhhhh . . ."Mulder moaned and raised his head. Walter grimaced at the expression of extreme control that showed exactly how much pain Mulder had to be in.

     He hustled Mulder into the house and eased him onto the couch. Walter leaned over him and pried Mulder's hand from his side. As it came away, he saw the rich sheen of fresh blood gleaming in the lamplight.

     "Clamp that, I'm calling the paramedics. Then . . ."

     "NO", Mulder said rising off the couch, then falling back with an gasp, "call Scully. She'll know what to do. We can't let the Consortium know how close we came."

     Scully promised to be right over, meanwhile giving instructions to clamp dowon on the wound to try and staunch the flow of blood.

     "Mulder, talk to me. Just talk to me. All I need now is for you to pass out and die. Then where would I be, an A.D. whose agent is shot and bleeds to death in my home.?"

     Mulder opened his mouth to start to talk and closed it again. He started again. "Scully would kill me again if I did that, Sir. She has the utmost respect for you. And after she shot me that last time, she told me I didn't need to be shot again." Mulder's eyelids started to droop and he started to shiver as if cold.

     "Fox, you're starting to go into shock. Keep talking to me.", Walter eased himself around to hold Fox leaning against him.

     "Did you know that you have the most adorable smile? Its starts here but doesn't go any further." As Fox said this, he reached up and then fell limp.

     "Fox? Mulder? Agent Mulder!!" Walter shouted, his voice beginning to get hoarse as emotion that he'd thought hidden, ose to the forefront of his mind. Suddenly the door was slammed open and a someone skidded into the living room. Walter's reaction was to reach fo rthe gun that he'd shoved between the sofa cushions when he'd grabbed Mulder. As he pivoted to face the person in the doorway, Mulder shifted to lie across his lap. As Dana Scully allowed herself to gape at the picture presented before her, the doctor side od her was assessing Mulder's injuries.

     *Gunshot wound to the left toso, below the diaphragm, possible lung injury, unlikely as no evidence of choking is available. Loss of conscienceness fairly recent, significant blood loss.*

     "Agent Scully, doctors treat patients, they don't watch them die. Help him." 

     At the emotion in the voice of her supervisor, Dana started and rushed over to his side as he placed his revolver on the end table.

     "He needs a hospital. He's lost too much blood and I can't replace it. He needs antibiotics and medicines that I don't have."

     "Well, find a way, Scully. He is not leaving this house. Get Premer from Kidnapping over here. They're about the same size."

     Dana was already dialing her cell phone, as Walter barked orders at her.

     *****

     Two Weeks Later

     "Scully, I'm tired of being cooped up in this house with nothing to do! I can't even go outside for fear that the Consortium will see me and finish what they started.", Mulder complained into the phone. "But, Scully . . ."

     Walter laughed, listening to Mulder complain to Scully about his confinement. They had had the same argument for the past week, ever since Mulder had regained enough strength to begin to move around the house and be bored.

     "Scully, Agent Premer cannot take my place forever. Come on, Scully . ..", Mulder whined at his partner.

     Walkiung into the kitchen, where Walter was preparing a salad and tomato soup, he placed the cordless telephone on the counter and looked perplexed.

     "Did she hang up on you again?", Walter asked with a small smile and a chuckle.

     "Yes, she did. I have never known a more unsympathetic woman in my life."

     "She did stay by you the entire time you were in danger, Fox. I don't know how much more sympathetic you can get.", Walter said placing two bowls of tomato soup two pieces of butterscotch candy on a tray and motioned for Mulder to follow him into the living room.

     "The Skins are on against Cowboys. Wanna watch?"

     "No, I just wanna sit here quietly and enjoy my dinner. Hey, desert comes after dinner!", Mulder said, outraged as Walter popped his candy into his mouth.

     "Well. Since these are the last two pieces, then I guess we'll have to share your piece." Walter watched as Mulder opened and closed his mouth, bearing a startling resemblance to a fish out of water.

     "Why don't we share your piece instead?", Mulder asked, moving over on th couch to press against Walter. "I've seen the way you look at me sometimes, the same way I look at you. We want the same things. Why not now?"

     "Because I'm the Assiatant Director and your boss. What if the Bureau found out?", Walter said, the suprise evident on his face and in his voice.

     "As far as the Bureau knows, I'm at home, on sick leave. As for the Consortium, they tink that their attempt failed and that I am happily going about my life.", as Mulder finished his statement, he leaned forward and captured the other mans mouth, brushing his lips softly across Walters.

     Separating slightly, each groaned and reached for the other. Grasping Fox's forearms, he slowly pulled the other man into his lap and hugrily kissed him, slipping the buttery candy into his mouth. Fox closed his eyes and moaned as the tastes of the butterscotch and Walter filled his mouth. *Oh g-d, this is a dream, nothing has ever been this good.*

     The two men traded the candy back and forth until it was nothing but a sweet memory in the back of their mouths. Feeling movement at his chest, Walter looked down to find Fox undoing the buttons on his shirt and pulling it out of his pants. Runnig his hands up Walter's chest, he found the two hard nipples and tweaked them.

     Moaning into Fox's mouth, Walter retaliated, reasoning that Fox would only do what he himself found pleasurable. Fox drew back and began to remove his clothing, when Walter suggested that the bedroom was a slightly more appropriate place for this activity.

     The two men liberally littered the hall with pieces of clothing, and fell upon the bed, grabbing at each other. Fox reared back on his haunches, making sure that Walter was spread out on the bed and slowly viewed what was exposed. Walter felt their desire rise and groaned as Fox fell upon his erection and sucked it deep into his mouth, alternating between swirling the tip of his tongue around the head and sucking deeply until his nose nuzzled into the short, crinkly hair at the root.

     Fox felt the tremors begin in his lover's thighs and used his lips to create a seal and swallowed as liquid spurted into his mouth. After a few licks to clean up, he raised himself and kissed his lover, allowing him to taste himself and Fox.

     Walter groaned in his afterglow and kissed his lover back, saying, "You do realize that we have one more piece of butterscotch left, don't you?"

The END


End file.
